


Fall From Grace

by TheGoblinWitch



Series: Kinktober 2019 - Monster Erotica One Shots [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Dirty Talk, Fallen Angel, Fear, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Other, Pegging, Teratophilia, fall from grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoblinWitch/pseuds/TheGoblinWitch
Summary: Kinktober Day 13Angel | Pegging | Nipple Play | Dirty Talk  | FearMiniel is the Angel of love, inspiring said emotion and feeling, spurring affection and more for millennia. Ever loyal. Ever behaved. But he has always yearned to feel more. To experience what he inspires.The demon Agmon, having experienced his own fall centuries ago, will only allow Miniel to fall if it's by his own hands. So he may be there to catch the Angel. To let the ethereal being fall through pleasure, and not just pain.So that is just what he does. He helps his Angel fall. Right into his arms. And into pleasure and damnation like the Angel never could have imagined.





	Fall From Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Some anatomical tid bits:  
In their 'natural' bodies, angels and demons have no genitals. They are nonbinary bc of this and technically have no use for them since they are not meant to procreate. 
> 
> Their use of masculine pronouns and male presentation is purely a personal choice. They can and do swap presentation at will, though these two characters tend to present male.
> 
> They are capable of taking a 'human' form, where they have functioning genetalia and the like, at will. 
> 
> For obvious reasons, this is considered repulsive among angels and higher beings, so it is not done often. It is purely for appearances. Demons, however, revel in their human forms, as well as the pleasure they can give and recieve in them.

“Do you fear falling?”

The demon’s voice rang through the room, grating and low, leaving a distinct lingering of static in the air. 

Miniel ignored the instinctual tightening in his stomach and chest. With a practiced ease, the ethereal being kept his voice from betraying his feelings. 

“No. I do not.” 

Silence overtook the room as darkness crept closer to him, only being warded off by the natural light of the ring that graced his horns, and the aura of his wings. 

A flurry of shadows moved in the distance, suddenly whipping closer as the other being made it’s way closer to the angel. 

Six black arms swayed lazily, the left digits raising to trail up the shimmering being’s bare, unblemished skin.

“You are an excellent liar, Miniel… but every angel fears their fall. They are made to. For good reason.”

Miniel swallowed. Of course, of all beings, Agmon knew him. Would know if he lied. 

It made the twinkle of anxiety bubble into actual fear as he bit back the feeling to the best of his ability.

“Fear or no… it is my decision. I have brought love for creatures and beings for millenia. I have felt it myself, but only as much as I am allowed. I want… I want more.” 

Agmon ceased his light touches along the angel’s skin, pulling away before placing a single hand on the angel’s cheek. 

The static voice saturated the room again. 

“You want the forbidden. The corruption. The filth…” 

He drew out the last word, practically purring it in the angel’s ear.

Miniel finally turned his head to look at the demon, taking in it’s beautifully accursed form. 

He was well familiar with it. Dark skin stretched across his it’s entire lithe body, all six of its arms ending in red stained hands, with sharp claws. A long, sweeping tail steadying it and trailing behind it’s body. His groin bare, lacking genitals, just as Miniel himself did in his natural state.

One tall horn still graced it’s head, pointed crookedly towards the heavens, the second broken halfway down, from during his own fall, when his halo cracked and shattered.

Fiery red eyes stared into Miniel’s glowing white ones. 

The clawed hand at his face slid down to his neck as the demon slid closer, whispering into his ear.

“My fall was the most painful thing I ever experienced. Worse than actual hellfire. The big man upstairs is a real sick piece of work, you know that, right?”

Memories of his own fall flashed through him, making him have to fight to keep from shuddering at just the thought. His own fall had no pleasure to it. Distancing himself from God for other reasons entirely. Fighting for his freedom of that reign. His smirk never faltered though. 

The angel stayed composed, staring the demon down as best as he could, staying silent.

When he received no response, the demon pulled away, switching sides and pressing a chaste kiss to the angel’s cheek.

He began to slide two of his remaining hands up the angel’s bare body as he spoke. 

“Don’t worry, Angel… if you insist on joining this world of filth… I will be here to catch you when you fall… I won’t let it hurt. I’ll kiss away all of the pain.” 

Leaning down, Agmon bit down harshly on the angel’s perfect neck, reveling in the taste of him, and in the smoothness of his perfect flesh. The closest he would ever be to heaven, ever again. And here he was to defile it.

A gasp escaped Miniel as a foreign feeling burst within him, filling his body in blissful waves. 

Physical pleasure welled up within him, his stomach fluttering at the new sensation. 

Agmon chuckled at the sounds that began to worm their way out of the angel’s throat, slipping a hand along his chest until he reached the angel’s pert nipples. 

Pinching one between sharp claws, he gave it a soft tug, Miniel arching into the pull and groaning at the new feeling. 

His eyes fluttered shut, his brows knitting together as he tried to process the combination of sensations going on at once. It was so overwhelming. Was this really what he inspired? What he had missed out on for centuries? 

He could understand why humankind and earthly creatures were so enraptured with it.

Agmon felt the angel’s focus starting to wander and began to work his way down the angel’s chest, kissing and licking his way down until he was focusing on the being’s other nipple. 

Quick nips of the tender bud had the angel keening; shaking hands slipping up to grip Agmon’s rough back. 

The demon bit the angel’s nipple more harshly, running his forked tongue over the angry redness to soothe the aching mark. He suckled at the now pale mark, glancing up at the look gracing the angel’s face. 

Pure euphoria melted across Miniel’s face, wavering pants and gasps stuttering between his lips. Every hair on his body, every feather on his wings, felt like it was on end, fluffing him out larger than ever. 

Agmon pulled away from the angel’s chest with a satisfying pop. 

A disgruntled moan whimpered out from Miniel’s lips, confusion etched on his brow. 

The demon rose up again, using his lowest hands to cup the angel’s ass while his other hands busied themselves with kneading his back and chest.

Leaning closely to Miniel’s ear, he whispered lowly, barely audible.

“Are you ready to fall, Miniel? To join me forever in filth and sin? To experience more pain and pleasure in one moment than you ever have, or ever will again?”

Agmon’s hands gripped the angels ass, parting his cheeks as he growled out his words. 

He raised one of his hands to his mouth and slid his fingers in, curling his long tongue around his fingers before withdrawing them, fully slathering them with thick, dripping saliva. 

Miniel shuddered as he caught sight of the action, locking eyes with the demon for a moment. 

He felt the demon’s wet fingers prod at his anus while his lower hands pulled at his ass cheeks, presenting him for the demon. 

“Are you ready for me to fuck you, Miniel?” 

As the demon uttered the words, he pressed into the angel’s ass, scissoring his fingers to widen the orifice, giving occasional rough tugs to the ring. 

Miniel moaned out, in both pain and pleasure at the intrusion. It only took a moment before Agmon pressed his mouth to the angel’s, pressing his tongue into his mouth and kissing him hard, swallowing every moan and cry as he prepared the angel’s ass thoroughly. 

Just when Miniel thought he could take no more, he felt the demon withdraw his fingers and pull away. 

Walking around the angel, the demon disappeared for a moment before reappearing, wearing a strapped on, synthetic cock. It was unobtrusive; a simple, smooth black dildo without any special detailing. 

Miniel swallowed thickly at the sight.

Stepping closer, Agmon slid each of his hands up the angel’s body, using tortuously slow movements. 

His voice was low, the static in the room much louder in the angel’s ears than the actual words, though he understood them all the same. 

“We’ve gone too far to turn back now… It’s time to wallow in ecstasy, Miniel. Roll in the filth with me, like the repulsive sinner you are at heart. Feel what makes it worth it all.” 

Pulling the angel down, he laid him down below him, rutting the fake cock between his ass cheeks teasingly. 

Tender kisses and licks traced over the angel’s multiple wings, all the way down towards their roots, where they met Miniel’s shoulder blades. 

Reaching his highest arms up, Agmon supported his weight on the floor beside Miniel’s head, slipping his center hands to the angel’s waist and gripping him comfortingly.

Finally, his lowest arms reached down, wide hands gripping toned cheeks and parting them, giving himself easier access to the deepest parts of the angel. 

Tauntingly, he nudged the head of the black cock into the angel, only to withdraw it and nudge just inside again. 

Within each tiny prod and thrust, Miniel cried out louder and harder than he had before. 

Every sound escaping the angel made Agmon’s blood boil, his insides turning to hellfire. How desperately he wanted to say fuck this prosthetic cock and to fuck his angel himself. To manifest in his human form and take the angel that way. To revel in this pleasure as well. But no. Not his fall. Not now. He wanted, no needed, to hold Miniel in his actual arms for this. 

A feral growl worked itself from his core as his restraint snapped, thrusting hard into the angel below him with one hard snap of his hips. 

Miniel’s eyes blew wide, his mouth hanging open as a gasp tore itself from his throat. In that moment he felt like he could see the stars. 

Not that he hadn’t seen them before. But it was like he was looking at them in their overwhelming beauty, all while this new, immense feeling threatened to spill out of him.

Agmon gently pulled his hips back before snapping them forward again, giving the angel no time to recover before he began to quicken his pace. Within mere moments he was pounding into the angel below him, each of his hands sliding over every inch of flesh he could reach. 

One of his clawed hands reached up, tracing along one of the six magnificent wings splayed out wide as he fucked his angel. He would miss those wings.

A sliver of guilt shot through him and he chased the thought away, snapping his hips harshly into the angel below him with an unintentional harshness, a loud growl escaping him. 

A sharp cry stuttered out of the angel at the motion. 

Agmon smirked at the response. “There it is…” 

He leaned down, between the glorious splay of feathers and licked up the angel’s neck. 

“Get ready to cum for my, Angel… here comes your fall…”

Slipping all six of his arms around the angel, holding the being as flush to his body as possible, Agmon thrust into Miniel with short, harsh presses, rutting into his ass. He was brutal, setting a punishing pace. 

Each movement brought the angel’s voice higher, his cries a chorus in Agmon’s ears, better than any prayer he’d ever heard the angel say. 

All at once… Miniel felt something within him snap. 

Pleasure erupted through his body, waves of euphoria making every inch of his body quake and tense. The demon had been right. Absolutely nothing could compare to this. And he was sure nothing again ever would. 

It was like his insides and outsides had become one. In all of his millenia of existence, he had never experienced blissful nirvana that simultaneously ripped him apart at the seams like this. As if the wonderful feeling inside of him was going to spill over and he would drown in it. 

He tried to cry out, but the pleasure choked him, only mustering a floundering gasp. 

Within that same moment though, pain ripped through him. Fire burned away at his insides as he felt something in his mind snap. A sharp noise registered in the back of his mind and he vaguely registered that it was the sound of his halo, and one of his horns, shattering. The pain resonating into his head, and down into his neck and spine, making every nerve suddenly feel raw.

The ethereal glow emanating from him began to dull as the waves of pleasure licked at the pain, intermingling in a way that Miniel was sure he could become addicted to. 

Tears streamed down his face freely and he sobbed, every emotion he had been denied this far overwhelming him as it all crashed into him at once. 

His orgasm finally began to ebb, though the entire experience had felt like an eternity in his mind.

He registered a quiet, soothing sound behind him, shushing him softly though his sobs; his senses felt duller, and everything seeming to have a distinct ‘pain’. Beyond his just lower half from their previous actions. 

Pulling away from the demon behind him, he felt the faux cock slip from between his cheeks, a small gasp escaping him as his hole clenched, aching to stay filled. 

He rotated himself, turning over so he was facing the demon, who seemed to have a distant expression, black tears refusing to fall from red eyes.

Miniel vaguely noted that his wings felt sluggish, pain ebbing through them as they resisted moving when he turned to lay down, facing his companion. 

Slipping a hand to the demon’s rough cheek, he gave a sincere smile.

Agmon seemed to snap from his thoughts, looking at the fallen angel in his now red eyes.

“Thank you for catching me, Agmon…”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not usually one for religiously inspired pieces, being raised religious and having turned away from it myself.   
But this one really inspired me and grabbed me.   
I FULLY plan on doing more with these two. I'm using them for a future prompt this month again, so if you enjoy them, let me know! 
> 
> Comments and kudos, yadda yadda yadda~   
You guys know the drill!


End file.
